


breaking and entering

by ghibliterritory



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and probably ooc but damn it it's Soft, this is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: When school troubles start to wear you down, try a little B&E





	breaking and entering

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably VERY out of character for them but oh well

It was not often that Heather Chandler worried about stupid things like school.

It was not often that she let said things get to her deeply.

It was not often that she decided to break into her friend’s house as a form of comfort. Well, the breaking in part wasn’t the often part about it- the rest was very often.

The general idea, though, was that Heather didn’t quite understand what exactly she was doing. Normally, if she wanted a distraction, she just called and asked her partner in crime, Jason Dean, if she was up to some chaos (which he almost always was). But, she didn’t really feel like causing chaos that night. She just needed something to take her mind off of it that wasn’t alcohol.

So she figured, why not just go over? He came to her house all the time- it seemed fair enough. She’d just climb in through the window, let herself be distracted by his own weird rants or maybe something a little more, and that would be that.

But, as you could probably guess, Heather was not very used to climbing through windows without help. It was more difficult than you might imagine. She had managed to pull herself mostly through, almost kneeling on the window ledge and looking into Jason’s room. It was dark, surprisingly. She started to say something, wondering if he wasn’t there or if he was asleep, but as she leaned in further, she lost balance.

“ _ Shit- _ !”

Heather fell through the window, landing on the thankfully carpeted floor of his room with a soft thud. She scrunched her face up, rolling onto her back. Her eyes landed on Jason’s bed, where he  _ had _ been asleep. But now, he was up- she could tell by the soft whine he gave at being woken up in the first place.

“Heather?” Jason rubbed his eyes, not sitting up but just barely opening his eyes. He furrowed his brow, mostly confused. “What the fuck are you doing here? It’s late.” He asked. Heather groaned as she stood up from the floor, brushing herself off. “I was  _ trying _ to waste some time. There’s too much stuff in my mind right now.”

Her friend grunted, grabbing his pillow to hide his face in it. “Something on Heather Chandler’s mind. Is it something more than sex and drugs?”

“Yes,  _ JD _ , it is.” She snapped, but it wasn’t angrily- in fact she even smiled. She walked over to the front of his bed, and picked up his stupid coat from off the floor. Her smile faded into a small frown. “I dunno. I didn’t come here to burden you with my problems, though, just… be distracted. But, I guess it’s probably not the best time. I didn’t think you’d actually be asleep.”

A short, muffled laugh came from Jason’s pillow and he lifted his head up, a small grin on his face. “What can I say? I’m just full of surprises.” He said quietly, voice a little rough from lack of use. “But if you need to talk, I’m not gonna stop you.”

Heather bit her lip, holding his jacket close to her chest. “You don’t wanna listen to me whining. Not when you’re trying to sleep.”

“S’fine, not like I haven’t done the same thing to you.” Jason mumbled, rolling onto his back. “Go ahead, Heather. I’m listening.”

She wasn’t very well assured in that fact, but she didn’t mention it. “It’s just,” Heather started, letting go of his jacket before pacing in front of his bed. “School is the worst, like, the absolute worst. I’m failing almost all of my classes- history, math, fucking  _ creative writing _ . I used to be a really smart kid, back in fucking middle school or whatever, but it’s like. I got dumber. Wouldn’t be a surprise, considering how much weed and alcohol has probably killed all of my brain cells by now, but it’s just a little jarring, you know? Is it me ? Did school just get really difficult out of nowhere?”

Once she got all her thoughts out, Heather sighed, flopping onto the corner of his bed. “Am I just dumb? Have I always been?”

This was the thing that got Jason to sit up, looking at Heather rather seriously. It was almost hilarious when she noticed his intense bedhead, but whatever laugh she would have given dissipated with the tiniest fear of pushing him a little too far with her rambling. She started to open her mouth to speak again, but he took her hand fast. “No pity party in my bedroom, alright? You’re not dumb, Heather. School sucks and sometimes it’s difficult for everyone. That doesn’t instantly mean you’re dumb.”

She scoffed a little. “Maybe. But it’s not just the work- I don’t remember things like I used to! None of it makes sense! It’s like, like-”

Before she could finish, Jason put a finger to her lips. He looked her in the eyes, crawling out of his covers to sit on the edge of the bed. His hands took hers and pulled her over to him, making Heather stand. Within a few moments, Jason wrapped his arms around her torso tiredly, kissing at her stomach with more care than Heather thought she’d ever seen from him before. Her hands went into his hair almost automatically, twirling it around with her fingers and making it even messier than it had been before. Before she got the chance to relax to the touches, Jason was pulling her down into the bed and eliciting a squeal from her, making sure she was level with him before his arms went tightly around her again.

“Relax, Cherry.” He murmured, tucking his head into the crook of her neck so he could gently kiss the skin. Heather sighed, wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes. “Easier said than done.”

Gently running his fingers through her hair, Jason pulled back to stare at her face. “Since when has that ever stopped you? Last I checked, you weren’t afraid to punch your problems.”

“When they’re physical, maybe.” Heather opened her eyes again. “These are mental. And, on paper. I can’t punch my grades to fix them.” She explained, hiding her face in his pillows and sighing. She could hear him hum deeply in thought, resting his head on the top of hers. “You can figure that out tomorrow, okay? I’ll help you. But, not to sound rude, it  _ is  _ pretty late.”

Heather grunted in discontent before pulling herself away from his hold, rubbing her hand through her hair. “You’re right, I should let you sleep-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Jason spoke fast, sitting up and grabbing her shoulder. “Not what I said. Just spend the night with me, you know I don’t mind.” He told her. She couldn’t help but smile at his eagerness to keep her there, and she kissed his cheek, only getting up to rid herself of her shoes and skirt before joining him again. This time, Jason pulled the covers over her and grinned, not wasting a second before enveloping her in his arms. Heather relaxed in an instant, pressing her face against his bare chest. He smelled like cigarettes. Then again, did he ever not smell like that?

It didn’t matter to her much anyway as Jason hummed into her hair softly, rubbing his hand on her back. He managed to fall asleep pretty fast, seeing as he’d barely been half awake the whole time anyway, and Heather got to listen to him breathe for a while.

Even if her world did fall to ruin pretty fast, at least she’d have him there.

She fell asleep to that thought, just barely catching the faintest glow of sunlight.


End file.
